


Please Don't Go

by iwaoui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Drabble, West Coast Swing, daisuga - Freeform, dance au, kinda touchy feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoui/pseuds/iwaoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

    “Ready?” Daichi watched Suga nod happily as he grabbed his waist and pulled him close as the song started to ring against the walls of the studio. With their final performance coming soon, Daichi knew that he needed to practice this routine but with that same thought in mind, he never wanted to dance this either.

    They slowly started to sway to the beat of the song: “Like I’m Going to Lose You” by Meghan Trainor. It was something that Suga had always said that he wanted to dance to ever since he first heard it on the radio and Daichi knew that he wanted to be the one to dance with him.

    Starting a small west coast swing basic, Suga leaned back into heal as Daichi gently pulled him along, easing Suga close to his body and nearly bumping their foreheads together and getting a small giggle from the silver haired boy. Suga agreed to being the follower in this routine because was able to move his body in such a feminine way that sometimes it was easy to mistake him as a woman at just glance when he did west coast. This became exceptionally true when he danced with Daichi because he know how much the other boy loves watching Suga move his hips.

    After a few spins and twists that made the two bodies brush against each other, Daichi felt himself get lost in the music and he just let his eyes close as he pulled Suga’s back against him as he swayed to the music. Daichi could barely hear Suga’s voice as he started to sing along.

   “You’ll never know when we’ll run out of time,” Suga sighed with the music and Daichi spun him back around so that they two could face each other so they could fall back into a pivoted turn.

   “I’m going to love you, like I’m going to lose you,” Daichi responded back through the music as he grabbed Suga’s waist with one hand and led him into a small dip. They stayed in that position as the music continued on.

    “Daichi?” Suga looked at Daichi who was turning his head so that Suga couldn’t make eye contact with him, but Suga could see it. He knew when Daichi was on the verge of tears because his ears would become red and there would be a slight tremble in his lip. Suga immediately pushed himself up so that he was standing up straight.

    Daichi’s head went straight into Suga’s shoulder and Suga could feel moisture building up in his shirt.  
   “Dai-“

   “Suga, I don’t want you to leave,” Daichi cried as he squeezed Suga into a tight hug. Suga could feel Daichi trembling against him. He knew he had a good right to; Suga had been accepted into a dance program that was in New York, meaning that he would be leaving the country for an unknown amount of time. Daichi knew about this for month but Suga had decided that he would go and now he was only a week from leaving.

    “Daichi,” Suga could only sigh because he knew he couldn’t say anything. What else was there to say? They both knew that it would be a good experience for Suga and they both wanted him to do but they had always been together. For nearly 16 years, they have been side-by-side, living life together and somewhere along the way, they had fallen in love with one another. They had only been dating for a little over a year now and because of that, Suga didn’t want to leave.

    “I don’t want to sound selfish but I need you,” Daichi squeezed Suga, talking into Suga’s shirt, “You make me want to do things. You make me want to dance. I have never found someone else that has given me such a good time in life. If you leave, I feel like I’m going to die,” Daichi finally looked at Suga, who had tears filling his own vision.

    Suga leaned his forehead against Daichi’s as he let out a long breath. He just wanted to feel Daichi against him, feeling their body heat swarm between them. He heard the end of the song play in the background of Daichi’s wavering breathes. The build of the next song filled the room, a light acoustic song with only a guitar and a cello.

    “Dance with me,” Suga said softly. He had to softly force Daichi to look at him, resting his head between his hands.  
Daichi just stared at Suga, “What do you mean?”

    “Lead me. Dance foxtrot with me, and hurry up before this song ends,” Suga smiled as he slid his hands down to Daichi’s to create the correct frame for the dance. Suga knew that foxtrot was one of Daichi’s ‘specialties’, which was obvious because Daichi’s body just molded into the frame and posture with little effort.

    Daichi waited until the next down beat to gently step into Suga, forcing him to step back and start a box step.

    “Daichi, I’ve been thinking about this whole moving away thing,” Suga said as he followed Daichi’s lead into a small pivot turn.

    “It’s really been the only thing that has been on my mind ever since you said you were going to go,” Daichi frowned. He led Suga in a flicked step that made Suga accidently kick Daichi’s foot.

    “Well,” Suga sighed after he muttered a small sorry, “I changed my mind.”  
Daichi stopped in mid movement, freezing as he was about to lead a tight turn, leaving Suga twisted with back towards Daichi and his arm awkwardly locked in Daichi’s.

    “W-what?” Daichi stared at Suga, who had to twist his head back slightly so he could look at his partner, “when did you decide this?”

    Suga smiled and untwisted himself so he could comfortably look at Daichi, “Just a couple seconds ago when you were sobbing all over my new shirt,” Suga pointed down at the spot that was covered in tears and a little snot.

    “Koushi… You are unbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I will ever do with this, like if I will continue this or just leave it. This is my fist fanfiction so I'm a little freaked out.  
> But I really like dance AUs, and there just aren't enough of them


End file.
